Violet Beauregarde
Not to be confused with the girl who she keeps imprisoned in her factory, also claiming she is Violet Beauregarde. ''Roald Dahl: Other writers never believe that indeed chewing gum is bad enough of a trait in and of itself, and have created their own versions of Violet. The version where she is pushy and arrogant, the version where she is an aspiring champion, the version where she is a showoff...'' ''Insane Guy of DOOM: ...Violet Beauregarde, the CEO of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry...'' :- Violet Beauregarde is the founder and the first CEO of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry and one of the main characters of Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host. Family Also see: Marrissa Roberts#Family ''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' timeline Biography It's about time you realized I am unable to be overthrown. :- Violet, in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host The identity of Violet has been largely created by Marrissa Roberts, who also poses as Violet, based on the story of the girl that she refers to as "the fake Violet" and "her doppelganger". An incomplete story by ASBusinessMagnet, Living Someone Else's Life, is supposed to give insight on Marrissa, why she decided to take on the identity of Violet and how she dealt with living with this alternate identity. Namely, Violet is supposedly the eldest of three children of Scarlett Beauregarde. The other two children are only named without much backstory given about them, and are Klaus Beauregarde, the father of Faridae Beauregarde, and Sunny M. Beauregarde, the mother of Sacredust Beauregarde (see Beauregarde family for more details). Also, it is mentioned that Violet is the granddaughter of Grandma Georgia, the founder of Tbilisi, Georgia, making Violet and Charlie Bucket cousins. About 35 years prior to the main events of Spectators of the Host, Willy Wanker ran a contest, in which the winners of five Golden Tickets would attend his chocolate factory. Violet was one of the winners, and thus attended the factory along with Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Mike Teavee and Charlie Bucket. In the tour, however, Violet took a defective piece of three course meal chewing gum, thus swelling up into a giant blueberry and having to be squeezed and remaining blue for years after, and other kids were similarly taken out, leaving Charlie triumphant. Violet would later spend years in the Rejected People Orphanage of Tbilisi, Georgia for her mishap. Not much is known of Violet's later life until she is seen in Spectators of the Host, barring the fact that in AG 1964, she founded Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, and that in AG 1971, she captured both her doppelganger and the entire population of North Korea, making her doppelganger a prisoner and the North Koreans her workers. She also eventually made friends with Veruca, and maintained a more distant but still strong relationship with Augustus and Mike. She is first seen in Spectators of the Host as "harmlessExcellence", messaging Skepness Man and insisting that she can be his mother. With not much choice, Skepness Man is taken away and begins living with Violet. By the time of Spectators of the Host, she has accumulated 2107 trophies, and Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry seems fairly successful. However, Skepness Man's situation, after he is admitted to Portal High School, worsens over time, and thus, upon meeting Veruca, Violet decides to run a tour of her factory, originally to include only her, Veruca, Augustus, Mike and Skepness Man. However, Charlie Bucket and Willy Wanker catch scent of the tour, and thus enter it, taking with them the main characters of Spectators of the Host, Janet Roberts, Jack London, Roxa Lavigne and Dick Stiller. The tour thus becomes disastrous, as all visitors of Violet's factory take themselves out in one way or another, leaving Violet alone with the North Koreans. She later suddenly notices that her doppelganger has gotten loose, and begins a search of her. It turns out that the fake Violet, along with Mike, had gotten to Willy Wanker's factory. Assuming that the fake Violet is going to overthrow her, the real Violet takes her back to her own factory, and then, seeing as Skepness Man arrived to her factory once again, discussing the deal with him becoming the heir apparent of her factory. Meanwhile, a romance develops between her and Sectumsempra Sanpe, a teacher of Portal High School. Violet and Mr. Sanpe have organized at least one tour of Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry in private, leading both Skepness Man and Principal Business Man to notice, and Principal Business Man to misreport that he and Violet knew each other from childhood. From there, not much is seen of Violet, as when she attends Skepness Man and Chell Junor Roberts's wedding, the masquerade is exposed. After her identity was revealed, Marrissa handed the company over to the supposedly fake Violet. However, Chell Junor argues out the case and overpowers Marrissa with her speshul powers, leading Violet to rescind her claim and instead hand over the company to Chell Junor and Skepness Man. Marrissa then continued to reside in the city of Portal High School together with Wheatly, but was on the lookout to use her "last speshul power", which eventually turned her into Doombly. In an alternate timeline, however, Violet never adopted Skepness Man, and therefore a lot of things about her life went on differently. She went on to marry Biff Tannen and they had a daughter, Tiffany Beauregarde. Despite this, that particular version of Violet announced Roxa and Dick as her heirs. She also confronted Marrissa Picard at least once. This version of Violet is also, eventually, exposed as Marrissa, but only when a version of Marrissa from Portal Labs post-''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' is brought, alongside other Portal Labs inhabitants such as Chell. She is not seen afterwards. ''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' Not much is seen of Violet, given that the premise of the fanfic is that her role was taken and her body was inhabited by ASBusinessMagnet. However, towards the end, interestingly enough, it's revealed that the reverse is also true: Violet has taken on the role and the body of ASBusinessMagnet. Given that they were separated by eight and a half years, ASBusinessMagnet is now convinced that he is Violet, even though she disagrees. Eventually, though, he realizes that he's looking at his own body, and passes out. Later on in her life, ASBusinessMagnet took her to live with her original mother. Trivia *In , ASBusinessMagnet's trollfic parodying Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Violet Beauregarde is originally named "Susanne Roberts", in reference to both Sue Mary and Marrissa Roberts. Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (First appearance) *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Living Someone Else's Life'' (Main narrator) *''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' (Mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Ambiguously affiliated characters Category:Fabricated identities Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory characters Category:Narrators